


Celebración

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-22
Updated: 2007-11-22
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió realmente aquella noche en Nueva Cáprica?Inspirado por el capítulo 3x09 - Unfinished Business.





	Celebración

Llevaba dos años vistiéndose de traje. Se había acostumbrado tanto a verse así que ahora con cualquier otra ropa se sentía extraña. 

Volvió a girarse en frente del pequeño espejo que tenía sobre la mesita de noche, y que era todo un lujo poseer tras haber vuelto casi a la era de las cavernas, y se le escapó un sonoro bufido.  
Se giró de nuevo para mirarse desde un ángulo diferente y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Tal vez un poco ajustado para lo que estaba acostumbrada a llevar. No era el clásico traje de falda y chaqueta pero serviría. Tras varios minutos de someterse a un cuidadoso examen visual, o tal vez sólo fuese por puro aburrimiento, sentenció que le quedaba bien y aunque no fuese así, tampoco tenía mucho más donde elegir. Al menos era rojo, que a pesar de ser un color demasiado llamativo, era su color. 

Cogió una especie de chaqueta a juego y se la probó, no podía atársela de otra manera que no fuese a la cintura. Volvió a mirarse al espejo. Incluso en su pequeño reflejo podía verse el inicio de su escote, demasiado provocador para una mujer que hasta hace dos días tenía que parecer respetable. Intentó, sin éxito, atarlo de una manera diferente. Desistió al quinto intento fallido de hacer más casta su imagen.

Al diablo. 

Estaban de celebración y por una vez en tres años quería darse un respiro.

Tiró de su camiseta de tirantes hacia abajo, se ató la chaqueta en la cintura dejando un pronunciado escote tras ella y salió de la tienda de campaña pensando en que solamente hoy se daría licencia para ser única y exclusivamente una mujer que quería divertirse. Se le escapó una sonrisa ante sus pobres excusas para librarse de una responsabilidad que, a fin de cuentas, ella misma había aceptado justo después de poner su primer pie en Galáctica. 

Un fuerte viento comenzó a azotar su pelo y varias naves tomaron tierra. Venían para formar parte del evento. Aceleró el paso. Él ya debía haber llegado.

Vio descender de los raptors a unos cuantos soldados que abrazaban y se reían con los compañeros que ya habían aterrizado la semana pasada. Les vio bajar uno por uno mientras su impaciencia aumentaba a cada segundo, y aún pasaron dos minutos más hasta que dejó de aparecer gente por la pequeña compuerta. 

Murmuró una maldición. 

No estaba allí. 

Decepcionada, volvió sobre sus pasos, y cuando se disponía a girar por una calle llena de tiendas semi montadas, le vio. Estaba sentado en un pequeño montón de piedras jugando con la arena. Le había crecido el pelo y el aire no cejaba en su empeño de enredárselo. Su chaqueta estaba a medio abrochar, eso le daba un toque rebelde y despreocupado. Nada más lejos de la verdad, pensó sonriendo. 

Se acercó a él por la espalda y se sentó a su lado. 

-No esperaba encontrarte jugando en la arena. 

La miró solo un segundo y volvió a su posición inicial, dejó caer la arena que sostenía y se sacudió.

-No es arena. Son depósitos pluviales. Justo por donde pasaba el río.

-Así que te viste tentado a quitarte los zapatos y jugar aquí. –Bill se volvió para mirarla de nuevo, Laura le sonrió ampliamente y volvió a mirar al frente. –Qué romántico.

No se le escapó que Bill seguía centrado en ella, ni que había bajado la mirada para clavarla en su escote.

–El rojo te sienta bien.

Laura reaccionó a su cumplido casi como un resorte. –Gracias.

Cuando se giró hacia él volvía a tener la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte. Estaba más atractivo de lo que lo recordaba.

Bill no había cambiado de posición desde que Laura se sentara a su lado. Mantenía la mirada fija en el paisaje. Estar cerca de ella de nuevo tras tanto tiempo le provocaba emociones que prefería mantener alejadas de su mirada. Apretaba las manos discretamente, procurando contener un irritante nerviosismo. Sin embargo, quiso decir en voz alta el más civilizado de sus pensamientos.

-Me alegro de verte, Laura.

-Igualmente, Bill. –Rozó su brazo casi en una caricia, y, aunque fue sólo un instante, despertó a las mariposas que al parecer en algún momento, y sin que él se percatara de ello, habían anidado en su estómago.

La miró. Se alegraba de volver a verla. Dejó de intentar controlar sus emociones y le sonrió ampliamente, y cuando ella se giró para mirarle, se quedó allí, mirándola fijamente para poder ver su sonrisa en todo su esplendor. Definitivamente la había echado de menos.

***

Los músicos tocaban incansables una agradable melodía que rebotaba en todas partes y animaba a la gente bailar.

Hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien en una fiesta.

Mentira, no hacía tanto tiempo. 

Docenas de imágenes de Roslin entre sus brazos se sucedieron en apenas unos segundos. El Día de Colonial. Había disfrutado aquel baile más de lo que le hubiese gustado reconocer en aquel glorioso momento. Días después, y sin previo aviso, insistían en aparecer en su mente; imágenes de ambos, juntos, bailando. 

Como en aquel preciso instante. 

La charla incesante de Felix Gaeta sobre ideas y proyectos no daba pie a la concentración. Su mirada se desviaba hacia Laura todas las veces en las que pensaba que no iba a ser descubierto. Estaba a su lado tan radiante, tan despreocupada y tan feliz que era casi imposible apartar los ojos de ella.

-Discúlpenme un momento, ha llegado el ministro de finanzas y debo…

-Adelante.

-Señores.

Bill tuvo que contener un suspiro de alivio cuando vio desaparecer a Gaeta en busca de otra pobre víctima a la que atormentar con política. Se giró para mirar a Laura; cruzaron una mirada cómplice y una risa contenida que le hizo rejuvenecer al menos veinte años.

-Dioses, pensé que nunca se iría.

Como si leyera su pensamiento. Sonrió mirando al suelo.

-Es un buen chico.

-Es cierto.

Ambos le dieron una calada al cigarro que les habían ofrecido en la ceremonia. La hierba tenía algo más fuerte de lo habitual, y mareaba un poco si se aspiraba con demasiada intensidad. Bebieron de su copa para calmar el sabor amargo que el tabaco había dejado en sus bocas. El licor que tomaban sin embargo, tenía un sabor mucho más dulce que contrarrestaba el deje fuerte del cigarrillo.

-¿Dices que esto crece aquí? –Miró el líquido ambarino de su vaso.

-Sí.

Laura aspiró con fuerza el aire que, aunque débil, no había dejado de soplar en toda la mañana.

-En las montañas, al norte de aquí, hay un riachuelo que desemboca en un lago. El agua es tan limpia que es como mirar a través de un cristal. –Laura le miraba con una expresión que nunca antes había visto en ella, se atrevería a decir que era casi insinuante. En respuesta apenas fue capaz de sonreír. –Pienso construir una cabaña. -Ahí estaba de nuevo, más intensa que antes, esa mirada. En la cara de Bill ya no había sonrisa alguna. Laura dio un sorbo a su vaso y se giró sonriendo. Se sentía realmente feliz.

***

Aún entrada la noche, la gente seguía bailando al compás de la alegre música que se oía retumbar por todas partes.

Bill y Laura se habían acercado a la mesa donde estaban Sam, Ellen y Tigh que compartían una divertida charla sobre singulares anécdotas. Pasaron gran parte de la tarde allí sentados, bebiendo y riendo. 

Laura se separó del animado grupo para acercarse a su ex ayudante, que se había levantado de su asiento no sin dificultad. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Bill caminaba detrás de ella. 

-Estaba a punto de irme –balbuceó Tory.

-¿Te retiras tan pronto? –Laura la miró sorprendida.

-Creo que he bebido más de lo que mi cuerpo puede soportar. –Se le escapó una risa tonta y Laura rió con ella. Trató de ponerse en pie pero trastabilló con un montón de piedras, y hubiera caído de bruces si Adama no la llega a coger justo a tiempo.

-Creo que será mejor que la acompañe a su tienda, señorita.

Tory colgaba del cuello de Bill casi como un muñeco. No trató si quiera de negarse. Laura se puso a su lado y la cogió del brazo, y entre ambos la llevaron hasta su tienda y la metieron en la cama. Le quitaron la chaqueta y la taparon con un par de mantas. La respiración de Tory era profunda y acompasada antes si quiera de que les diera tiempo a salir de la tienda. Al parecer el misterioso líquido ambarino ocultaba su graduación tras un leve velo con sabor a miel con limón. 

El viento comenzó a soplar con empeño, aunque su insistencia no fue suficiente para arrancar a Laura de la ensoñación a la que le había arrastrado la dulce bebida.

Le gustaba el aire templado de la noche, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de él como de una caricia.

-¿Estás bien?

Se sobresaltó al notar la voz de Adama bastante más cerca de lo que pensaba. Abrió los ojos y le miró; había preocupación en su cara. 

Le dedicó la más sincera de sus sonrisas. –Me encuentro perfectamente. 

Bill podía ver cómo le brillaban los ojos incluso casi en la penumbra. Parecía ser que Tory no era la única afectada. Incluso él mismo estaba comenzando a notar la aparición del alcohol en su sistema sanguíneo. 

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo? –Quizá ambos consiguieran despejarse entonces, o quizá desear quedar a solas con ella fuera la prueba definitiva de su incipiente embriaguez.

-Claro, me encantaría. –Notó que su tono estaba quizás un poco más agudo de lo normal, y definitivamente mucho más jovial.

Se puso a su lado y caminaron en silencio por la llanura, esquivando árboles, montículos y rocas. El paisaje era mayoritariamente desértico, y apenas unos pocos espacios verdes teñían la oscuridad con algo de color.  
Se alejaron lo suficiente para poder hablar con la tranquilidad de que nadie vendría a molestarlos esta vez. Aún se podía escuchar la música de baile hacer eco entre las montañas.

Bill miró al cielo completamente despejado donde podían verse las estrellas con claridad. Las mariposas de su estómago despertaron más revueltas que nunca cuando al aspirar aire fresco llenó sus pulmones del suave aroma de Laura. Se había parado tan cerca de él que casi podía notar el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Estaba distraída observando las miles de estrellas que les protegían de una oscuridad casi total. 

-¿Al final no vamos a hacerlo hoy?

Dio gracias a los dioses de que Laura no le estuviera mirando, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y su mirada se quedó trabada en alguna parte entre su pelo y su cuello con las cejas por las nubes.

Laura se giró hacia él y le miró, intentó contener la risa pero fue incapaz, terminó riéndose a carcajadas. Adama la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido totalmente desconcertado.

-Igual deberíamos volver. –Estaba claro que Laura había bebido más de la cuenta.

Ella todavía sonreía cuando pudo tranquilizarse por fin. –Perdona, no pretendía escandalizarte. –Sonrió de nuevo. –Me refería… a que si hoy no vamos a bailar.

Bill dirigió su mirada hacia la fiesta donde las luces brillaban a lo lejos. –Si te apetece, podemos ir. –Comenzó a moverse en la misma dirección por la que habían llegado.

-La música también se oye desde aquí.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia ella. Seguía parada donde la había dejado, a unos metros de él con sus manos cogidas por detrás de la espalda. Pensó que su eterna sonrisa podría iluminar cualquier lugar por muy oscuro y lúgubre que fuera. Por un momento no supo que hacer y se quedó quieto. No sabe cuantos minutos pasaron, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta la distancia se había hecho considerablemente menor y estaba tan sólo a unos centímetros de ella.

Llegó a su altura y le ofreció su mano, Laura se dejó guiar por él hasta la postura adecuada, pero esta vez mucho más cerca. Comenzaron a moverse con tranquilidad, balanceándose despacio, no seguían el alegre ritmo de la música, aunque ninguno se dio cuenta de ello.

Su cercanía les hizo olvidar donde estaban. Se olvidaron de la música y del viento frío que había comenzado a soplar. Su cuerpo caliente había captado toda su atención. La ligera fricción y el penetrante olor que desprendía Laura, hicieron una mezcla explosiva con el alcohol que ahora corría por sus venas sin reparo alguno. Como por arte de magia todos sus demás sentidos comenzaron a nublarse a una velocidad alarmante.

Laura liberó su mano izquierda y acortó distancias subiendo ambos brazos para rodearle el cuello y así poder abrazarle con mayor firmeza. Aprovechó esa nueva cercanía para enterrar la cabeza en su cuello; dejó escapar un suspiro cuando la mezcla de olor a ropa limpia, a licor y a Bill le inundó los sentidos.  
Sus pies flotaban y su cuerpo parecía rodeado de una enorme nube de algodón; se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a aquel delicioso momento, si aquello era un sueño pretendía alargarlo todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Estaba tan a gusto entre los brazos de Bill en aquel preciso instante que no le importaba que supiera que lo estaba disfrutando. 

En respuesta, Bill la abrazó por la cintura sin vacilación.

-Gracias a los dioses esta vez no hay ninguna cámara cerca. Escandalizaríamos a la prensa. -La voz de Laura acarició su cuello tan levemente que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Notó por su pecho que había comenzado a reírse en silencio.

-Tal vez tendríamos que haber tenido una escena como esta en público hace tiempo. Sería la muestra definitiva, para la tranquilidad de muchos, de que no iba a proclamarse ninguna otra ley marcial mientras tú estuvieses en la presidencia.

Laura levantó la cabeza para mirarle divertida. 

-Y no, no pienso bailar así con Gaius Baltar.

La risa de Laura estalló de nuevo en la oscuridad e hizo eco en el silencioso paraje que se había convertido, momentáneamente, en su pista de baile.

-He de reconocer que me gustaban más las reuniones políticas antes. –Apretó suavemente su abrazo y sonrió.

-Yo he de reconocer que dejar la presidencia no ha sido del todo terrible. De repente tienes más tiempo libre para esconderte entre los arbustos con algún que otro caballero. –Esta vez fue a Bill a quién se le escapó la risa.

-Sí, eso es un adelanto, sin duda. Yo estaba pensando en retirarme y cederle mi puesto a Lee. –Había un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

No había signos de diversión en el rostro de Laura esta vez. Se acercó a su cara despacio y le susurro en los labios: –Es una pena que eso no sea cierto, Almirante –Los músculos de Bill se tensaron bajo sus manos. Se inclinó para rozar sus labios y comenzar un beso lento y suave. Pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos, le dio pequeños besos en la comisura y cuando por fin entreabrió su boca, aprovechó el momento para perderse en él. Acarició su lengua, mordisqueó su labio inferior y lo chupó seductoramente.

No se paró a pensar en lo que hacía. Sencillamente se le antojó probar sus labios. Y las ganas llegaron hasta tal punto, que se olvidó completamente de las razones por las cuales no debía hacerlo. Si es que en algún momento había existido alguna.

Bill titubeó al principio, pero después se dejó llevar por el torrente de sensaciones que comenzaron a agolparse en su cerebro. Las ganas contenidas comenzaron a aparecer paulatinamente y su beso cobró una nueva intensidad. La acercó hasta él; quería fundirse con ella. Jugó con su lengua, la succionó lentamente mientras arrastraba sus manos por su espalda, aferrándose a ella casi con desesperación.

Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo excesiva, se separaron despacio, respirando con dificultad. Adama estuvo a punto de comenzar a hablar pero Laura lo detuvo con un beso y sonrió.

-Paseemos.

Se alejó un poco de su cuerpo, resbaló su mano derecha hasta encontrar la de Bill, la estrechó con fuerza y empezó a andar.

Llegaron a un pequeño claro donde había una tienda casi desierta y un montón de sacos apilados con descuido fuera de ella. 

Sin previo aviso Laura se tumbó en uno de ellos tirando de él en el proceso, el cual cayó sobre ella, pero tuvo los reflejos suficientes para apoyarse antes de de aplastarla con su peso. Cuando Laura tiró de su cuello hacia ella aún estaba algo asustado por la repentina caída.

-Sólo por hoy. Podías olvidar tu rango. Esta noche es especial.

Le besó de nuevo y tiró de él con insistencia. Quería notar su calor encima de su cuerpo. Sintió como se dejaba caer despacio sobre ella. 

Bill siguió su consejo y le devolvió el beso, no pensó en ir más lejos, pero cuando volvió a acariciar su lengua y empujó su cuerpo contra el de ella, de repente la necesidad de poseerla completamente fue abrumadora. Comenzó a tocar su cuerpo con cuidada intensidad, acariciándola despacio. Los suspiros que empezaron a resonar en su boca le indicaron que iba por buen camino.

Quería más, necesitaba más. La idea de parar pasó por su mente, pero igual que vino desapareció sin dejar rastro, todas las demás sensaciones le empujaban hacia delante y no se lo volvió a pensar dos veces.

Bajó su mano derecha y tiró de la falda hacia arriba, lo suficiente para poder meter su mano por debajo. Tocó la carne que se escondía bajo la tela, caliente y suave, subió hasta su trasero y lo manoseó con fuerza. Tiró de él contra su ingle, que había comenzado a quemarse, y ahogó un gemido de deseo contra su boca.

Laura subió las piernas hasta sus caderas y se arqueó contra él. Bill deslizó su boca hasta su cuello, lo lamió y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja mientras deshacía el nudo de su chaqueta.

En apenas unos segundos Laura tenía la camiseta subida por encima de los pechos y la falda enredada en la cintura. Se sentía enloquecer. Desabrochó su cinturón mientras ella tiraba con tal fuerza de su chaqueta, que pensó que los botones saltarían de sus ojales. 

Su cuerpo estaba duro cuando por fin pudo deshacerse de los pantalones. Apartó la ropa interior de Laura a un lado y casi se marea de deseo cuando al comenzar a penetrarla despacio pudo escuchar sus jadeos resonando en su oído derecho.

Acarició sus pechos, besó su cuello mientras penetraba en ella completamente. Las manos de Laura se habían aferrado a sus hombros con fuerza, tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía cada vez que Adama acariciaba una parte de su cuerpo.

Empezó a marcar un paso lento, empujando dentro de ella despacio. Notaba como sus piernas se sujetaban en su cintura y sus músculos internos se tensaban hasta hacerlo enloquecer. Gimió mientras la penetraba completamente, le estaba costando horrores no acelerar el ritmo hasta el extremo, pero más que el ansiado orgasmo, deseaba hacerla disfrutar. No tuvo que soportar aquel suplicio por mucho más tiempo, Laura comenzó a acelerar las acometidas presionando su pelvis contra él. El deseo se había convertido en necesidad, en una necesidad cegadora que la había hecho olvidar que existía un mundo fuera del que ahora compartía con Bill.

El orgasmo la sorprendió y la envolvió con una intensidad abrumadora. Apretó todos y cada uno de sus músculos alrededor de él en un abrazo, que en otro caso hubiera resultado asfixiante, y jadeó con fuerza hacia el vacío. Casi automáticamente su cuerpo se relajó por completo, aunque no disminuyó la fuerza con la que se aferraba a él, ni su postura. Comenzaron las embestidas cada vez mas rápidas que consiguieron de alguna manera alargar su propio placer, podía oírle susurrar contra su oído –“oh dioses, dioses… sí”- incluso su propio nombre salió de su boca varias veces. Las acometidas cesaron bruscamente con un gemido ahogado, y una satisfacción que no podría medir con palabras aunque quisiera la inundó de repente. Acto seguido un amante exhausto caía entre sus brazos el tiempo justo para inhalar algo de oxígeno y rodar hacia un lado para no aplastarla con su peso.

Bajó sus ropas para protegerse del viento que no había notado hasta entonces y se acurrucó contra el pecho de un Bill Adama todavía sin aliento que la abrazó tranquilamente.

Tardaron un largo rato en volver a articular palabra.

Para sorpresa de Bill, estaba completamente relajado; las preocupaciones no rondaban su cabeza, no se sentía ni mínimamente culpable, ni arrepentido, ni si quiera un poco inquieto… sólo le embargaba una increíble paz. Se sentía a gusto. Se sentía bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba aliviado, no solo físicamente, sino también, y sobretodo, emocionalmente. Ya no recordaba la última vez que sintió algo parecido.

-¿Crees que deberíamos disfrutar de esto?

Bill la miró de reojo.

-Ya lo hago.

***


End file.
